


Sit

by Alex_stories



Series: Actresses AU [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, Smut, alternative universe, mentions of Abby/Ellie/Dina, they are actresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_stories/pseuds/Alex_stories
Summary: AU where Dina, Ellie and Abby are actresses. Dina has been having trouble lately finding roles and is annoyed. Abby tries to help but is not that good at it, until Dina comes up with an idea.OrDina likes to command Abby and Abby realizes she actually likes to obey
Relationships: Abby/Dina (The Last of Us)
Series: Actresses AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Sit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Last of Us or it's characters. It belongs to Naughty Dog and Sony.

The day could have definitely been better than that. Another call saying that they liked her acting but they wanted someone different, AKA: a tall and blond girl probably. Dina grunted as she sat and opened the bottle of wine. Last year she had been so busy she couldn’t even breathe but the last months had been dry and she was desperate to find another exciting project. Maybe one where she could be an engineer or something cool like that. She definitely didn’t need to be a damsel in distress, not that they had offered her many roles like that anyway. She poured the wine on the glass and drank. She shook her head and put her feet on the desk, crossing them as she did so. She was so annoyed and distracted by her thoughts that she didn’t notice someone walking by the door and peering inside. She didn’t even realize when that person entered the room.

“Bad day?”

Dina almost fell backwards but she managed to hold herself in time. She put her legs down and poured more wine for herself. 

“That’s an understatement”

“Do you want me to order pizza?”

“Nah, better order ice cream”

“That bad, huh?”

Dina wanted to throw her shoe at Abby. She was all the people wanted, tall, gorgeous, blonde. Probably the only thing some idiots would complain about would be her frame but seriously if you looked at that face you would find yourself wanting it. Or that was what Dina thought at least. She sighed, it wasn’t Abby’s fault that the industry they were working on was terrible. It wasn’t the blonde’s fault that she was born like that.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Come and sit here”

Abby seemed slightly taken aback by the commanding tone Dina used but she obeyed. She grabbed a chair and sat there.

“How many roles have you been given the last months?”

Abby furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side.

“What does this have to do with your situation here?”

“Just answer”

“No, explain first”

Dina grunted again

“They didn’t want me. On the last one either”

Abby bit her lower lip and looked down.

“Look, maybe you should try and focus on other roles, go for smaller things”

The block of paper on Dina’s desk flew towards Abby’s head but she caught it in time

“Hey, I’m just giving you suggestions”

“Are those suggestions that you would follow?”

Abby pressed her lips

“No”

“Then why the fuck are you giving them to me?”

“I’m just trying to help, ok?”

Dina snorted and then they both received a message in their phones. Dina looked at her phone as she drank while Abby did the same. Abby arched one eyebrow and then looked at Dina with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Ellie was sending them a script and a message that was almost all in bold and capital letters about the continuation of the movie she had filmed years ago. She was sure that both Dina and Abby could play in it and was asking them to audition for two of the most interesting roles. 

“This might be the answer to your prayers”

“Ellie always is”

“Ouch”

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that”

“No, it’s ok, not really jealous. Not anymore. She’s good to you”

“She’s good to you too”

“Yeah, I know, just… I still think you two somehow… are more in synchronization than me with any of you”

“It’s just because of the time, and just because you are still shy”

“I’m not shy”

“Oh yes, you are”

Abby chuckled and looked back at her phone. She was probably doing the responsible thing, which was reading the script but Dina had other plans.

“Hey”

Abby looked at her questioningly.

“Sorry for… throwing that stuff…”

“It’s ok, you never do that… you must have been very angry… Sorry for the shitty advice. You are a fantastic actress, you shouldn’t ask for lesser roles just because people are assholes. I shouldn’t have made it sound like you aren’t good enough for bigger roles”

Dina nodded. While Ellie and her had history, there was no denying the chemistry both had with Abby. It was just Abby’s silliness that made it difficult for her to notice how much they cared for her and how good they were to each other. Things hadn’t been easy for any of them though. Abby and Ellie had started being rivals, there was a time when they couldn’t stand each other. Ellie was sure Abby was just some brainless jock while Abby was sure Ellie was a pouty brat. Then they had to work together in one movie and things abruptly changed. Turned out they were both assholes but of the good kind, the kind Dina herself liked. 

“We’re ok then”

“Sure”

Abby was about to stand when a sudden urge came to Dina. 

“Sit” 

Once more, Abby seemed surprised by the tone that Dina used but she obeyed. Dina left the glass of wine on the desk and then walked around it until she was standing in front of Abby. She placed one foot on the chair and made it turn so that Abby was now facing her. Abby could have stopped her but she didn’t. No, Abby was looking at her like a deer looks at a hunter, with a mixture of surprise and anticipation, maybe even a bit of fear. When Dina put a finger on Abby’s jaw the blonde gasped and opened her mouth, her breathing accelerating and her pupils dilated. Dina smiled at this reaction, it was just what she wanted. She continued caressing Abby’s jaw, then her cheeks and then abruptly she put her other hand on the back of Abby’s head and pulled her closer. She stopped right before kissing her and Abby whimpered but then she bit her lips, she probably didn’t want to appear weak. Dina widened the distance between Abby’s legs with her own legs then placed a knee on her core and pressed her there. Abby tried but couldn’t stop a gasp escaping her lips so Dina pressed and teased her more until Abby shamelessly let a moan escape. Only after she did that Dina kissed her, deeply and fervently. Abby was about to stand but Dina put her hands on her shoulders and broke their kiss only to utter one single command.

“Sit”

Breathless and dazzled, Abby assented and didn’t try to disobey anymore. They kissed for a while, hungrily and desperately. Then Dina’s hand went to Abby’s shirt and she opened her buttons. Abby tried to do the same but Dina slapped her hands. She didn’t do this strongly, just playfully but it seemed that Abby finally understood what Dina was trying to do here. So she put her hands on Dina’s side, then on her face and tried to touch as much as Dina allowed her to. Dina slowly pulled back and then sat on her desk, looking at Abby and the mess she was in. Abby was confused but Dina poured more wine and then before drinking gave her the instructions she needed.

“Stand, remove your clothes”

Abby blinked but then she did as she was told. Dina drank as she observed Abby stripping. Abby thought that she couldn’t be more wet than what she already was but then when Dina looked at her so predatorily she realized she was wrong. When she was completely naked Dina looked up and down at her and nodded approvingly. Dina stood up and gave a step towards Abby. 

“Sit on the desk”

She obeyed, putting her hands on the desk as she did so. Dina came to her and started touching her legs, then she went up, caressing her sides, her belly, her nipples, her neck and then her face. Dina kissed her once more, then she slowly left a trail of kisses down her neck, to her chest, to her belly and then just when Abby thought that she would finally show mercy, Dina surprised her once more and kissed her legs instead. She followed what seemed to be a particular path of Abby’s freckles, up again, until she got to the other side of her neck. Once more, she kissed her downwards and Abby was dying from want but knew better than to demand anything right now. It was because of this that the moment Dina actually went to kiss her folds that Abby was taken by surprise and yelled loudly. She was in ecstasy as Dina sucked and licked her with expertise and precision. Abby howled, screamed and held strongly on the desk to the point she thought she was going to break it to pieces. She peaked, relaxed and peaked again until Dina started kissing her upwards again. When she reached Abby’s mouth she put her fingers inside her core and thrusted. Abby wasn’t able to keep kissing her for long, she was just panting and moaning against Dina’s mouth. When Abby had climaxed and relaxed once more, Dina removed her fingers and licked her fingers, while looking at her attentively. Abby bit her lips and shivered at the sight of that gesture. Dina pulled back once more and smiled at her mischievously.

“Lay there”

Abby did as she was told and lay on the floor. Dina came to her, looking down on her as she stripped naked now. Abby’s heart was racing and she almost started touching herself at the sight of Dina putting on that show but she didn’t know if Dina would want to punish her for that. She wondered if she actually wanted to be punished and realized she did. Before she could decide what to do Dina sat on her face and Abby gladly grabbed Dina’s legs with her hands and tasted, licked and sucked Dina’s folds until she made the dark haired woman shiver and scream once and again. She was busy doing this but still realized Dina started to move and even thought she knew where she was going she still held even more strongly to her as Dina licked her once more. It was still hard for Abby to concentrate while she was being eaten out but she forced herself to keep steadily licking and sucking at Dina while she did the same to her. After a while Dina stood up again and straddled Abby. The satisfactory smile she gave Abby made her smile in return, Dina kissed her once more and then she pushed one of Abby’s legs slightly up.

“Keep this leg here”

Abby nodded, obediently and Dina then proceeded to ride her leg, her wetness covering Abby’s tight as she did that. Abby didn’t know if she was allowed but she touched Dina’s face, her breasts, her sides, everywhere she could while Dina rode her leg. At one point Dina put a thumb in Abby’s mouth and Abby sucked it with pleasure. Dina then repeated the process with her other thumb and Abby sucked once more. Then Dina used those thumbs to tease at Abby’s nipples and Abby found herself moaning as much as Dina was. Dina grunted and shivered when she peaked and then she lay on top of Abby, her head on Abby’s chest. They remained like that for some seconds. Dina then put a hand on Abby’s face, she kissed her and looked at her, then she patted her head.

“Good girl”

Abby chuckled.

“Is this our thing now?”

Dina shrugged 

“If you enjoyed it as much as I think you did, why not?”

“And you didn’t?” 

Dina kissed her again, licking Abby’s lips and almost making her wet again.

“You know I did”

“Then I’m in”

Dina smiled at her and they kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "I need some fine wine and you need to be nicer" from The Cardigans and this just happened  
> I know this is not the cannon pairing but I actually don't care, I love this OT3 and I think they deserve more love and February is the perfect month for that.


End file.
